A Few Years Older
by LeftEyeObsession
Summary: Ororo is off and ready to live her life as a college student. Learning about her powers and becoming a stronger individual... But wait who is that fine man over there? StormxWolverine AU.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hey guys, as you have noticed I did start this over but clearly this prologue hasn't really changed! Once again I hope you guys really enjoy this story because well... You don't have to but I would really like you too. **

**Anyways I'm on vacation so that gives me time to write and edit! Quicker updates I suppose (: **

**Well, Read &amp; Review lovelies**

Ororo stared out the window, no longer listening to the lecture that Mr. Stark, her history teacher, was giving. Today was her last day of being a senior in high school and she was just too excited to pay attention. After this her life will be onto the next chapter. Semi-Adulthood? Whatever, as long she gets away from all this high school nonsense.

"Miss Munroe!"

I perked up and quickly turned my attention back to my teacher.

"Yes?"

"I know it's your last day as a senior but can you at least act like you're paying attention?"

Some of the class snickered quietly and I nodded with a grin on my face. I glanced at the clock as Mr. Stark continued to talk, only a few more minutes and I'm officially not a high school student. I looked over at my best friend Betsy who sat there looking at the clock also.

"Pssssst"

She continued to look at the clock not budging a bit.

"Pssssssst, Betsy!"

Nope, nothing. I know she's not deaf with her annoying ass.

"ELIZABETH" I harshly whisper, causing a few kids in front of me to turn around. She finally turned to me purple hair swinging with a look of confusion.

"What?" Her English accent coating her word.

I rolled my eyes. "I was calling you the whole time you didn't hear me?"

"Girl please, I'm just trying to get the hell up out of here!"

I smiled. All of us seniors were. I looked back to the clock, only 10 more seconds.

9

8

7

6

5,

holy shit.

4

3

2

1

"GOODBYE FUCKERS! IM A FUCKING FRESHMAN IN COLLEGE, GOODBYE MR. STARK YOU ARE TOTALLY HANDSOME AND FUNNY BUT I GOTTA LEAVE YOU, HOPE YOU HAVE A FANTASTIC LIFE!"

Betsy clearly couldn't contain her excitement as she ran out the class yelling at the top of her lungs while sticking up her middle fingers.

"Sorry Mr. Stark you know how she gets, but seriously have a great life."

I hugged him and waved as I skipped out barely containing my excitement. As I exited the class I could still hear Betsy cursing and screaming. I sighed. 4 more years with this lunatic I call my Bestfriend.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Not much has changed in this chapter guys except for a few grammatical errors. Sooo since it was so easy I decided to give it to you guys now! I know I'm the best, no competition. Lol (: **

**I wish you could see emojis on this thing.**

**Well enjoy! Read &amp; Review please! **

I sighed as my 2009 Honda accord stopped at the entrance to Westchester University. This place is my freedom, where I can use my powers and learn to control them even better. A mutant Unviersity! Something nobody has heard of. I gazed at the entrance, amazed at that this was my new school. My first years as being an independent girl. I stepped out the car just looking around. Two buildings sat on each side of the main building, but judging from that you can guess that everything else is behind. I locked the doors to my car and walked up to the main building.

As soon as I stepped through the threshold, I gasped. This building was amazing! Looking from the outside you would think that it was old and more ancient in the inside but it's all modern!

In awe I continued to gaze and look at everything clearly not watching where I was going until I collided with a brick wall.

OOF!

I fell clumsily to the floor knocking the wind out of myself. As I choked trying to get the air back in me I felt someone grab me by the waist and haul me up. I grabbed their forearm, which was huge and hairy, to steady myself.

"T-thank you, who put that brick wall there anyway?"

I heard a deep chuckle and a gruff voice right after it. "I've been called many things but a brick wall? That's new."

I finally looked up to see this man looking down at me. He stood clearly over me and had the weirdest hairstyle. Like an animal. His hazel eyes glistened and a smirk played on his lips. Oh shit I'm staring wayyyyy to hard.

"Erm, uh thanks and... uh... sorry."

I cleared my throat and brushed a hand through my hair.

"Uh can you show me where the office is by the way sir."

His bushy eyebrow shot right up.

"Uh darlin' im only a junior but the office is down the hall to the right."

I turn to gaze down the hall before I could even thank him he was gone. Weirdo who leaves without getting a thanks?

I continued down the hall to the office and happily got my room assignment. 3-512. Third floor? That's just fantastic, with all the stuff I have. I decided to check out the room before I moved my things in. I stepped in the elevator along with another boy who stood slightly over me with blonde hair, he had a pale complexion and bright blue eyes. He looked over at me with a slightly mean demeanor then turned back around. What the hell? Suddenly the elevator stopped and I'm pretty sure I wasn't at the third floor. The doors slid open to reveal another guy about average height and a darker skin complexion. He glanced in my direction, smiled and waved while walking towards the blonde.

"Hey Alex, got your room number yet?"

"Yeah, all the way up on the 5th floor man, who created this building any fucking way?"

The dark skinned guy clapped the blonde, Alex, on the back and chuckled.

"Relax dude I'm on the same floor what's your room number."

Alex's gaze slid my way for a second before looking back at Darwin.

"Dude I'm not telling you while she's in here." He jerked a finger in my direction while I raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously kid, I looked at you for all of 2 seconds and you believe I want to know where your room is? Puh-lease get over yourself." As I finished speaking the door to the third floor opened. Before I finished stepping out I turned back around.

"Hey what's your name?"

The dark skin boy pointed at himself and I nodded.

"Uh Darwin."

"Well I'm Ororo and it's nice to meet you." I smiled brightly and quickly stepped out and let the door close.

Looking around I quickly found my corridor and in 2 seconds found my room. I opened the envelope they gave me which contained my key and opened my door. I gasped. It was so spacious. I could put a garden in here! In awe at the way the room looked I completely missed the person sitting on the opposite bed of mine and nearly shit bricks as I looked down.

"OH Sh- Erm hey, I'm Ororo Munroe and you are?"

To be honest this girl looked like a freshman in high school rather than college. She looked so small and cute. She had long brown hair with wide brown eyes and a smile that made you want to look.

"Hey I'm Katherine Pryde but everybody calls me Kitty. Well welcome to our humble adobe". She spread her arms out and I laughed. She was adorable and funny!

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

She giggled lightly, "17, I know I look like I'm like 14 or whatever everybody always think so, soo like where you from?"

"Uh I lived in Africa until I was about 10 then moved to Westchester. Been here ever since, what about you?"

"I'm from Illinois, so if ya don't mind me asking, what can you do?" She smirked.

What the hell does she mean what can I do? I mean I can like do cartwheels and other flips but OH. DUH Ororo!

"Well I can manipulate the weather, look outside."

Kitty hoped off her bed and ran to the window. Just as she made it a downpour started in one specific area of the courtyard. Pissing off a few students while I was at it. Kitty turned back around with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh man, that's like awesome!"

"Thank you." I chuckled. "So what can you do?"

Just as I finished my sentence Kitty phased through the floor completely disappearing.

What the HELL!

She came right back up with a bag of chips.

"Kitty, oh my god that's perfect for not wanting to talk to people! So if a dude you don't want is just chewing your ear off you can just like drop through the floor! Ughhhh I need your powers."

Kitty laughed wholeheartedly and I couldn't help but join in. Seems like Miss Braddock has a run for her money.


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys! I really thought i was gonna get this up faster but its been a week so...**

**Yeah quite a few changes in this chapter if you remember the first time around. **

**But i hope you its not too much that it would bother you. **

**Enjoy and Review!**

Believe it or not, the first night wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I thought I was gonna be homesick and cry like the big baby I am or maybe that my roommate would be bad and I would potentially have to kill her. But Kitty made me feel right at home. She's not a bad girl at all, super friendly and down to earth. In a sense she's kinda like a little sister. That night I fell asleep with no problems and thinking of the brick wall I ran into earlier.

The next morning I woke up on the floor, specifically on my right side. As soon as I shifted, a shooting pain went up my body. What the hell man, I never slept so wild before. How the hell did I even fall off the bed?! I looked up and over to Kitty's bed and she was tangled in the sheets with half her body phased through the bed. She should seriously work on that. She was snoring lightly into her pillow. I threw my arm out looking for my phone and turned it around. 9:37. Oh hey I'm up pretty early- OH FUCK! We have an assembly to be at in 23 minutes! Ohshitohshitohshit. I jumped up and onto Kitty's bed like i was a ninja (don't ask how I did it because I don't even know my saman self) and shook her awake.

"H-huh? Whaaaa? Ororo it's like way too early."

She turned back over and tried to go back to sleep.

"No no no Kitty, we gotta get dressed now, the assembly is in 20 minutes!"

She sat there for a second until I guess it finally clicked in her head. She jumped up taking the whole bed and me to the floor.

"OW!" I yelled.

"Like sorry I forgot to phase back through!"

"Clearly." I mumbled.

Luckily she didn't hear me so we both jumped up and ran down the hall to the bathroom to get in the shower. Mon Dieu I was so thankful that there was 4 showers per bathroom so we didn't have to fight like animals to get one. We took a quick shower and ran back to our room to get dressed. Thank god I thought to bring the card because Kitty didn't even think to grab it!

We got dressed as quickly as possible . I threw on khaki shorts, a jean shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black sandals with my toes painted a nice lime green. Bangles, little diamond earrings and a few rings completed the jewelry aspect of my outfit. My long white hair was in one simple braid that went over my shoulder. Kitty had a sky blue maxi dress with white sandals. He hair was in a cute messy bun with a few tendrils hanging down. A few white bracelets adorned her arm. Just because we were late didn't mean we couldn't look cute!

We sped walk down to the elevator and left the building go the main building. As we got there I began to follow Kitty until I realized she didn't know where the hell she was going.

"Kitty weren't you staying here for 2 weeks already? Why don't you know where the fuck the auditorium is?!" I yelled, thankful that nobody was in he hallways.

"I wasn't thinking sorry!"

Once again I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ended up running into another brick wall. This time instead of hitting the floor like an ungraceful whale, I was caught in a pair of strong arms. Very hairy arms. I looked up and nearly screamed my head off. This kid was furry and BLUE!

"I'm sorry dear but please I do have sensitive hearing so yelling won't do any of us justice."

He smiled but it came off more like him about to snarl. I sat there in his arms with my eyes widen, not even trying to move out of his grasp. I never seen someone so blue or furry! I partially blame that on my parents. Even though I'm a mutant they tried to keep me as "normal" as possible. They stayed far away from the mutant population so I never really seen any other powers except for my own and Remy's.

"Sorry Dr. McCoy she's just new to your appearance, she'll get over it quickly."

He glanced over at Kitty while helping me into a standing position.

"Kitty hello! A new friend of yours I guess?" Kitty smiled brightly.

"Yes, Ororo this is Dr. McCoy, one of the professors here."

I looked at him in surprise. Professor? He couldn't be older than 30. He chuckled wholeheartedly making it sound like he as growling as he looked at the expression on my face.

"Yes I am a professor here and I'm only 27."

I opened my mouth finally speaking to him. "You do know that you are goals? I mean, it's really cool for you to become a doctor so fast. I hope that I have you while I'm here at WUM."

He smiled graciously before shaking my hand. Before he could walk away I asked him a question.

"If you don't mind, could you tell us where the auditorium is?"

"Down the hall and to the right."

I smiled brightly at him again before saying thanks and walking in the direction that he pointed out.

"Bye Dr. McCoy!" I heard Kitty yell out before her footsteps became louder.

We tried, oh did we try, to walk in as silent as possible without being noticed but in a mutant school? Yeah totally possible.

"Good morning ladies, I hope you didn't have too much of a hard time getting here, but you are a tad bit late."

Ooooh he thought he was so funny pointing us out casually. Just wait. But the dean is generally a nice man I heard. He was bald and had the most charming smile. His voice was kind and hopefully he stayed that way. But calling us out? He just wanted to embarrass us! Kitty and I smiled nervously as we headed to the back of the place and out of view of the students.

'You didn't miss much'

I jolted as Kitty stood there casually looking up at the stage. I looked around wondering where the voice came from or if I was just going crazy.

'Up here'

I looked up to the stage where the dean was smiling and tapping his head.

"Well as I as saying, I am Professor Xavier and welcome to Westchester University for Mutants. As all of you should know it's a school for the mutant race who want to further their education and control their powers better and maybe even expand them in a safe environment. My staff and I are all here to help benefit you while also teaching you lessons about life. Up here on the stage are some of my upcoming Juniors-"

The same guy I ran into earlier was standing there with the most uncaring look on his face, along with a tall handsome guy with red shades and a small girl with bright green hair.

"They are here to help you and guide you these first few hours to learn and see more of the campus, if you have any questions feel free to ask them. Now last names A-H with be with Scott-"

The guy with the red shades stepped forward.

"I-Q will be with Logan."

The same guy that I bumped into earlier stepped forward. I was about to smile and be happy because hey he wasn't bad to look at but then he growled. Well shit, that's not very welcoming.

"R-Z will be with Lorna."

The green hair girl smiled and waved.

"Now welcome class of 2018!"

The whole auditorium went into an uproar as people started making their way out. Everyone cheering and once again acting like they were still in high school. As everyone made it outside into the hallway people started to break up into their groups. Thankfully me and Kitty were in the same group so I wouldn't have to worry about being alone. As I'm walking behind Kitty I feel someone yank the shit out of my hair.

"YAGA!"

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?!"

I turned around and who do I see. Betsy Braddock. Grinning like a kid who just got their favorite toy.

"My love! I have missed you! Where have you been all my life?" She gave me a huge hug nearly squeezing the life out of me.

"Girl, it's only been a week. Relax. Anywho I want you to meet someone!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her over to Kitty.

"Betsy meet my roommate Kitty-"

'Kitty? Seriously?'

'Shut UP, that's not her real name'

"Kitty this is my bestfriend Betsy."

"Nice to meet you Kitty, hopefully you won't be taking this Oreo thing from me?"

I swear I almost got whiplash looking at Betsy so fast. She's always saying something crazy I'm not even an Oreo!

"Um, like I guess I'll try not to haha."

"Good, because if you did then I would have to kill you."

"BETSY!" Poor Kitty looked like she wanted to run away.

"What? I'm just joking with her." She shrugged carelessly before flipping her hair over her shoulder.

I began pushing her away, she has no people skills. I still can't believe I associate with this girl on a regular basis.

"Betsy it's time for you to leave, go to your freaking group and stay there! Don't start any trouble either!" She laughed. Yo she's crazy oh my god.

"Catch you later, Oreo!"

I rolled my eyes as I walked back to my group.

"I don't know why Chuck asked me ta do this but I'm not nice so I'm not gonna do this nicely. I honestly don't care what ya guys do as long as ya'll don't break nothin', see ya."

Just like that he walked away leaving everyone to do as they pleased. I put a hand to my chest. No this is not how it's suppose to go. I ran up behind him before I could even say anything he spoke.

"Listen, I left ya to do what ya wanted so be glad. I could be boss in' ya around but I'm not so leave to do what ya want."

"But your suppose to be showing us around not being a jackass!"

I heard a low growl before he whipped around.

"Listen here darlin' I told ya do as ya please. Show yaself around, do whateva you want just leave me alone."

He causally walked away not turning back once to see if I even moved. Ugh, he's such a jerk! That's not what the dean told him to do and he's just gonna disobey what he says? How did he even maintain to stay in this school?! I stomped away back to Kitty who was smirking.

"You so like him."

"What?! I don't even know him from a hole in the wall so why would I like him? And he's a freaking jerk why would ANYBODY like him?"

"jeez girl, I get it"

Everyone in the group continued to look around at each other trying to figure out what to do. After 5 minutes of stare into each other's face and determine how to go on for the next few hours, I stood on a nearby chair and spoke up.

"Hey! Can i have everyone's attention please?!"

The group began to quiet down.

"Has anyone been here for the 2 weeks before the semester started?"

A few hands rose.

"Well do you guys know enough places to give a tour around campus?"

All the hands dropped.

I had to keep the tight smile in my face because honeslty. Common sense would tell you to at least know a little about the area that your going to be staying in for the next year.

"Well shit since nobody knows I guess we can wander around."

Jumping down from the chair, I stepped up to Kitty looking around. Before I could even say a word, pops of lights like fireworks started going off in front face.

I flinched back, trying to get away. When I re-opened my eyes. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I couldn't see!

"KITTY?! KITTY OH MY GOD HELP ME!"

My arms began to fling around trying to find her. If let a slight relief when I felt her grasp my bicep. The waving of my arms stopped but the panic I felt continued to go on since I still couldn't see.

Picking up a rushing footsteps, I turned in the general direction of where it was coming from. I heard heavy panting as the person finally stopped in front of me. Or I'm assuming in front of me.

"Oh jeez. I'm like sooooo sorry. You see I was just playing around and like my fireworks got outta' hand. I'm really sorry, it's only temporary blindness too. It'll wear off within the hour, I promise!"

The feminine voice did little to appease my distress.

The air around us started to become awkward so I guess that the girl felt it so she immediately started talking again.

"I'm sorry, my name is Jubilation Lee but everyone calls me Jubilee." She took my hand and began to shake it furiously. I put my other hand on hers to make her stop.

"I'm Ororo Munroe and the girl next to me is my roommate Kitty."

"Hello!" Kitty chimed in.

"Oh we should go back to our dorm room while Ororo is like, blind. Would you like to come with us a Jubilee?"

Before she spoke I blurted out. "As long as you don't play around with your powers in front of me anymore!"

Kitty produced an awkward laugh.

"Um no, I won't play around again. Im really sorry Ororo. I didn't mean it at all." Jubilee said as we began to walk back. I nodded hoping that she could see because i really didn't feel like talking.

"Dude i think i need a nap." I said as i felt the elevator in the dorms start to go up.

"Yeah i think that would like, be the best. Time could go by like a lot faster that way."

They both helped me to my bed and i knocked out cold as i bounced on it.

Blinking my eyes open, i stretched and shifted my head to the other side of the bed. I stared at the wall parallel to my bed. Until i realized.

"I CAN SEE!"

Wow. If this is how this school year will go, i'm completely unprepared.

Fuck.


	4. Chapter 3

Authors Note: hey guys! Miss me?

Don't lie, you guys don't miss me because if y'all did then I would get favs or reviews but nope! None of that! Lol but it's cool!

I've been so focused on school that I've been stressing myself out. So I turned back to writing which has always been a way for me to channel myself and release tension.

Anyways too deep. I hope you guys do enjoy this story (:

Read and Review! Enjoy loves.

c: c: c: c: c:

"So you gonna let me see your schedule, or continue to like look at it all night?"

I glanced up at Kitty as she continued to brush her hair getting ready for bed. Little did she know I wasn't just thinking of my schedule but that jerk, Logan. All he had to do was show us around and it would have prevented a whole lot of issues. But he did have this attraction to him that caught me off guard. He was ruggedly handsome and his eyes. Dear lord those eyes could sweep me off my feet with their bright hazel color. But he seemed to barely care about anything which annoys the fuck outta me but still, he's just...

"Oh sorry-" i passed over my schedule.

"-it's just why do I have self defense and gym? They're trying to kill me!"

Kitty laughed as she started to compare our schedules. Her eyes brightened as she handed mine back.

"Well we have three classes together, Foreign Language, Freshman Composition and Psychology 101."

I smiled. "Well at least I'm not completely alone."

Kitty glanced at the clock.

"Hey, why don't we go see Jubilee's and your best friend's."

As i looked back at Kitty, she had her hands on her hips. "Don't roll your eyes."

Dammit, i didn't think that she would catch that.

"Jubilee is really nice and she apologized like a million times. I know you like wanna see Betsy's anyways." She said as she walked around the room putting her slippers on.

I sat there for a minute. I wasn't really mad at Jubilee, I just didn't want to be blind again. I sighed.

"Fine let's go."

Kitty smiled brightly as she picked up our schedules and basically ran out the room.

"Hey girl, wait up!"

I ran out the room following Kitty since she seemed to know where Jubilee's dorm room was. Getting in the elevator, I saw Kitty press 2 and the elevator began to descend. While I was waiting for the elevator to go down I decided to text Betsy because shit, where the hell was her room at?

When the doors began to open I finished my text and nearly gasped.

So many people were moving in and the first day was tomorrow! Leaning over to Kitty, I whispered.

"I hope they're all ready." She nodded in agreement.

As we continued to walk down the hallway and talk, I didn't notice the blue girl with the attitude looking like she was going to kill someone heading in our direction. Her shoulder slammed into mine, actually taking me back a few steps.

I looked down to my shoulder before looking back at the girl.

"Is excuse me or sorry too hard to say?"

Not getting a direct response I began to walk again until I heard someone screaming.

"I don't want to hear your mouth so reframe from ever talking to me Snow White."

Um. Who is she talking to? And Snow White? Really?

"You bumped the shit outta me for no reason. I clearly see you have an attitude but there's no reason for you to be going around bumping people and calling names. That shit is childish."

I walked away. I continued to hear her talk but wasn't paying her no mind until that one word slipped out.

Bitch.

See you know, people think I'm really friendly and I don't think I'm very hard to get along with. But that word. It's just disrespectful. No female should be called a dog because we are not, no matter who says it. So as soon as that little word came out her mouth I veered around so fast I was pretty sure I gave myself whiplash. I almost ran to her just to get in her face.

"Don't you ever in your life call me a bitch especially since I did nothing for you to call me that. Now give me one reason why I shouldn't smack the dog shit outta you."

"Oh someone's mad, so what smack me lil girl."

Oh my hand was already in motion until I felt someone grab it.

Turning around to see who it was, I gasped.

That boy. Logan had my wrist in his palm which looked like a huge difference in size and color. His hazel eyes were bright looking back and forth between me and this blue chick.

"She's not worth it doll. An' Raven don't ya have somethin' better ta' do than mess with underclassmen?"

The blue girl rolled her eyes before flipping him off and giving me a glare. I glared right back at her, that girl does not intimidate me one bit. As we finished our little stare down I noticed that Logan still had my wrist in his hand. Turning around to face him, I felt him drop my wrist and walk passed me. I stared at his back for a few not registering that Kitty was talking to me.

"ORORO!"

"Huh?"

"I know you want to watch Mr. Jerk But Still Handsome, but we were like doing something."

I looked one last time at his back before continuing to walk with Kitty down the hall.

Logan was just. I don't know. It irritated me how he would just walk away and he barely communicated with anyone. But then again he was just so handsome and there was something that made want to talk to him. And that moment there. Well either he didn't want me to get in trouble or he just knew that, that girl was someone I shouldn't associate myself with. I don't know but there is something about him.

As I got out of my thoughts I realized we were most likely in front of Jubilee's door. Kitty knocked twice before the door swung open.

"Hey Kitty girl!" Jubilee smiled brightly at her until she looked around her to me and she instantly turned pale.

I felt so bad. This girl was amazingly gorgeous and was afraid of me for no reason. I smiled brightly to reassure her.

"Hey Jubilee!" I waved happily. For a second she looked confused, before returning the gesture with far less enthusiasm.

"Come in, come in. My roommate isn't here yet."

She popped her gum before sitting on her made bed.

"So what brings you guys along?"

Kitty pulled out our schedules before sticking her hand out for Jubilee's.

"You know the deal, we need to like compare schedules duh!"

As Kitty looked and compared schedules, I glanced around Jubilee's room since she seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

Everything in her room kind of represented her. The bright colors definitely represented her powers and then there was a chill vibe especially with her bean bag chair in the corner. Glancing back at Jubilee, I caught her staring at me. I smiled gently.

Im used to people staring because I think I look a little exotic. Chocolate skinned girl with bright blue eyes and shockingly white hair. Yeah I would stare at myself too.

Before I could say anything Kitty began to speak.

"Well looks like we all have Freshman composition together and that's about it."

"Damn really, ugh." Jubilee said as she finally shifted her gaze to Kitty. As Kitty began to get up, looking like she was going to leave, I spoke up.

"Hey Jubilee, I just wanted to let you know that I'm not mad about earlier today. I'm perfectly okay! I promise you that, so you don't have to beat around the bush or feel cautious around me, I think I'm super friendly so just talk to me okay?"

I smiled lightly hoping that she would take my advice because I don't want it to be awkward around her. She was super pretty and I wanted her to be cool with me.

For awhile she didn't say nor did she do anything. As I felt my smile begin to drop, she gave me a thousand watt smile and nodded.

"I'm like so sorry for earlier and I'm super sorry for acting so, I don't awkward with you! It's just, you know I thought you would hate me like everyone else that happened to."

She shrugged, her eyes eventually going down as she began to speak. I felt my heart go down with her eyes. As she finished I grabbed her hands and made her look up at me.

"Jubilee, hating someone is very hard to do to me. And I want you to understand that things like that... Those little issues with your powers is part of the reason why you are even in this school, you know? You came here to get a better education while also training your powers in a safe place with people just like you. So sweetheart, just because we have little incidents like that doesn't mean it's the end of the world or people are going to automatically hate you. You are around mostly people who care. So just talk about it."

I rubbed her hands slightly and gave a small smile before letting go. I could pratically see the wheels turning in her head as she looked back into my eyes. Then that same gorgeous smile happened upon her face.

"I understand! You should totally be a teacher when your older or like a counselor or something like that. You know how to talk to people."

My smile got bigger and I blushed slightly.

"Thank you, I'll think about it."

"Alrighty Jubes, I'll catch you later okay?"

"Yeah totes! Bye Kitty, bye Ororo."

She waved us out the door and we waved back.

c: c: c: c: c:

After we seen Betsy's schedule, we went back to our own dorm room. My best friend and I literally had no classes together. But I mean it was bound to happen since we definitely want to be in different professions. Well she wants to be in something related to law. With me, I don't know what I want to do in the future honestly.

Kitty and I talked carelessly about each other until it eventually became night time.

"Hey want to order some Chinese?"

I asked Kitty, already dialing the number of the closest one. I glanced over at her and she nodded. After I got off the phone, we went back to our conversation.

"So any siblings?" She asked.

"Um, by blood no. But this guy I grew up with is definitely like a big brother to me. What about you?"

"Uh nope. Just me."

Our conversation pretty much went like that until our food arrived. Going downstairs to get it, I ran into a wall.

What the hell is up with me running into walls?

I stumbled back and was quickly grabbed up by a pair of strong arms.

"Ah, Remy still got it, eh?"

Midway between getting my mind together from the impact, my eyes flew open. Looking up at the bizarre red on black eyes, I nearly screamed my head off.

"REMY!"

I jumped into his chest locking my legs around his waist. I felt him take a few steps back to manage my weight, before feeling him chuckle deeply and returning my hug.

"Oui cherie, oh Remy miss'd his baby sister, you stayin' on campus Oui?"

I nodded my head. I didn't trust my voice just yet.

"Aww Stormy, ne soyez pas si triste , nous arrivons à voir les uns les autres tout le temps maintenant."

His deep voice soothing me. Nobody understands how much of a role Remy has in my life. People always mistake us for a couple which is so gross since he's like a brother to me. My parents aren't very understanding of my powers and he was the one I turned to at this time of confusion. How we met was kind of funny though.

I met Remy when I was about 13 in Louisiana and he tried to get with me. Seriously get in my pants. But I rejected him. He continued for a whole year until he finally got it. Mind you he's 2 years older than me. Why he would go for a 13 year old is beyond me. After that we became inseparable best friends eventually becoming brother and sister. Remy is a real southern thing with his thick accent and his French tongue which I know fluently as well. We found out about our powers around the same time. His mutation deals with charging objects with kinetic energy and they would eventually explode. It was really cool after he learned to control it. As the years went by we continued on the same until he was off to college. We kept in touch as much as we could but it wasn't the same. I missed my big brother.

Finally letting him go, I spoke.

"You knew I wanted to go here when I graduated, so is this why you've been keeping the college you were going to a secret?"

He smirked before nodding. "Oui, I want'd it to be a surprise cherie!"

I smiled widely at him. "Come with me to get my food and then you can meet my roommate."

I grabbed his hand and began to walk without waiting for an answer.

As we made it to the door to get my food, I seen a woman with a tattoo on her face and a swinging ponytail, walking in. Being the ever polite person that I am, I opened the door and moved over to let her in. She didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was there and bumped the hell out of my shoulder forcing me to take a few steps back.

I scrunched my eyebrows and was about to say something until i felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don' worry 'bout her petite, she jus' a rude lil thang." Remy said as he glanced down at me.

"But is she serious? No manners nowadays. Like I don't get it, how can you not have manners." I spoke as I payed for my food and returned to the elevator, Remy on my tail.

"Dat's one t'ing you shoul' know 'bout up here petite. No respect. We got southern hospitality, lot of dem don' know what dat is."

He leaned against the back of the elevator as it began to move. We sat in silence for about two seconds before Remy broke it.

"So, non petit-ami?"

He thought he was so slick. If I told him I had a boyfriend, he would be all over my case. Uh uh. It's not like I have one anyway. Thankful to be standing in front of him, I rolled my eyes.

"No Remy, I don't. Why?"

I could see him shrug before speaking, "Gotta keep da hommes away." I rolled my eyes again.

"Remy, I'm 18."

"So..."

Sometimes he wants me to punch him in the face I swear. I'm too old to be dealing with things like protectiveness. I can take care of my damn self.

But then again, these were the times I loved Remy to death. Why? Because he was trying to distract me. Yes he was very true to his word with the protective bullshit but he remembered one thing that I didn't notice at all until now.

We were in a very small elevator.

My body tensed up and my eyes started shifting to every wall quickly. I began to shake violently nearly dropping my food. Sooner than expected, I started to hyperventilate.

I felt Remy's hand on my back and the other settle on my face as he forced me to look into his eyes.

"Stormy, da ride's almos' ova. Jus' relax. I promise you gon' be out sooner dan you know. Now take deep breaths with me okay?" His voice remained even, helping me to relax a little and as he began to take deep breaths I soon mimicked him, taking deep breaths as well. I didn't realize we were moving until I was out the elevator and a few kids looked over at Remy and I weirdly.

Taking one of Remy's hands into my own, I squeezed it just as I squeezed my eyes shut, trying finally settle my racing heart. I could feel Remy returning the pressure equally, trying to help me ground myself. After I few beats I spoke.

"Thank you Remy. I- this is the first time it happened here and I took the elevator like four times already, I don't get it."

"Because, dat one is smaller dan tha others. The one we jus' got off sits about 4 people shoulder to shoulder, while tha other can sit 20 without dem touchin'."

I nodded slowly making sure never to get on that elevator again. As I was finally able to walk, Remy's phone began to ring. As he answered the phone, his hand moved from my back to around my shoulders, helping to steady me as I walked.

"Oui?"

"How is dat Remy's problem?"

"D'accord! I'm on da 3rd floor, come get it!"

I looked up at him curiously, get what?

"Non, don' disrespect Remy like dat."

With that being the last word. Remy ended the call and shoved his phone right back into his pocket. I looked back up at him before turning my head back to the doors, to check for my own room number. As we finally made it back to my door, I decided to ask him who it was he was on the phone with.

"Nobody important chere."

I continued to stare back at him. Who did he think he was fooling?

"Remy you don't argue with just anyone, who is that?"

"Ro, I don' told you it was no one important, now I gotta go. You good amour?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and nodded my consent.

"Bon, I'll catch you lata!"

With that Remy quickly walked down the hall to the other elevator. I watched him walk a little before turning back to the door and walking in.

"Wow took you long enough! Look who's here!" Kitty exclaimed as soon as I stepped through. Looking over to my side of the room, I see my best friend sprawled out on my bed, texting.

"Oreo, you're back! Did you get my favorite?"

Once again I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I sat the food onto Kitty's desk.

"Uh no because you didn't say you were coming over. Why are you here anyway? And didn't I tell you to stop calling me that."

As I was speaking I took the food out of the bag and placed it onto her desk. My things in one side and hers on the other.

"But Oreo, you always know I'm gonna be around. Now stop acting for your roomie, you love me and would be lost without me. Now what'd you get?"

She snatched the cartoon of noodles of the desk and began to eat it as if it was hers. Rolling my eyes I handed Kitty her food and sat on her bed with her as I ate my orange chicken. In between eating Betsy's English accent would cut through the silence.

"So, what is it like being Oreo's roommate? I know from all the sleepovers that we had she would snore and ugh it would get on my nerves. Oh! I remember that time when we were 12 and decided to watch scary movies all night. We ended up staying in the same bed that night but we never went to sleep. She kicked me like 5 times when she did fall asleep but that's when I realized that this girl would be my best friend for life."

When Betsy finished, I laughed. I laughed so hard that tears were brought to my eyes. When she first started I thought that she was just going to try and embarrass me. But, that memory. I remember it so clearly.

She was one of the few friends I had at the time. I decided why not have a sleep? Isn't that what Americans do? We watched scary movies all that night in my room, trying not to scream so loud when we got scared. And that night when we stayed close together because we were scared that someone might come for us or a ghost will try to haunt us. This is really when we realized that we were going to be friends forever.

I got up and hugged her, nearly crying just from it.

"Ugh Oreo I know you love me but please, this is too much."

"Just fucking take my love!"

"Fine!"

She hugged me back viciously and I swear I have never loved this girl until now.

"Aw you guys are like the cutest best friends that I have ever seen!"

Kitty exclaimed. As I let go and turned around, Kitty was bring down her phone.

"You took pictures?!" I nearly yelled.

"Well duh. That was like so sweet and I wanted to capture the moment."

This time Betsy and I rolled our eyes together. It might be a cute picture but whatever.

"Guys oh my god, guess what?" Kitty began jumping around and clapping.

Betsy and I looked at her and shrugged.

"First day of classes! We will officially be starting college tomorrow! Our lives as young adults are beginning, we won't gave our parents waking us up at the crack of dawn like trying to get us of of bed!"

I chuckled lightly. She did have a point. School was starting tomorrow and it was no longer like the schools I've been to before. No this is college!

"Betsy. Go back to your dorm, you have yo get up early tomorrow." I told her as I began to get her out of my bed.

"Um no I don't really. My first class is at 9:15 and it is definitely like a 15 minute walk from here. So that means at the least I can get up by 8:45 and be there on time."

Why does she face to be such a smart ass?

"Girl no we are getting breakfast in the morning. Knowing you, you would tell he either a little later or in the morning that you want to go get breakfast."

She looked to be contemplating for a second before nodding. "Yeah, you're right"

Betsy got herself together, I didn't even notice that she had a purse until she walked out.

_I'll text you in the morning love bug. _

I nodded and closed the door. I began to get ready for bed because I was actually exhausted. Kitty was already in bed watching Netflix.

"Kitty don't stay up too late. You like to sleep in and I don't think I have the patience to get you upon the morning especially since I'm gonna be hungry."

I turned to face the wall after i finished speaking and I heard her chuckle.

"Okay mom."

"Shut up and goodnight."


End file.
